One Fine Mess
by TrnshdHalo94
Summary: What Edora could have been. Rated PG for now but later chapters may change to R.
1. Default Chapter

****

My idea of what a 100 days could have been. Just something that popped into my head and thought I would write down.

Jack couldn't believe his luck. They finally get to come to a peaceful quiet planet to watch a really cool light show and wouldn't ya know it something happened. Of course he should have something expected it, something always happens. It seems to be the status quo for his team. So now here they were trying to evacuate everyone sensible enough to leave, and Laira's son runs off. 

"Colonel, we have to go get him I can't leave my son behind."

"Do you have any idea where he might of gone?"

"Jack, I bet he went to the caves. We found evidence that is where there anscestors rode out the last bought of fire rain ."

"Thanks Daniel. Carter you and the guys stay here and get everyone to through the gate. After everyone is through I want the rest of you to follow, I will be right behind you."

"Sir, the meteors are getting really close to our position. You need to hurry. I don't know what will happen if the stargate takes a direct hit from one of those things."

"I will be right behind you. Now get these people out of here." 

"Jack and Laira headed out at a full run towards the caves. He knew that he was tempting fate, but maybe, just maybe they would be able to get back to the gate. 

"Sam that is the last of them, let's go."

"Daniel I want you to go back to the SGC and tell Gen. Hammond that I went back for the Colonel and that we will gate home as soon as possible."

"Sam, Jack said go. It is too dangerous here, he'll be fine we need to go! Now!"

"I am not leaving him here now go report to the General. That's and order!"

"I hope you know what your doing Sam" With that Daniel was gone. Turning around she set out for the caves at a dead run. Hoping she made the right deciscion. 

"Colonel, you still in here?"

"For crying out loud Carter I thought I told you to go back to the SGC!"

"you did sir, but you weren't right behind us."

"We'll talk about that later. How bad is it out there, can we make it back to the gate?"

"I think we should wait till the storm passes, Sir. It getting way to unpredictable out there. I think the storm is at it's peak."

"Well get comfy then, we could be here a while."

The storm took hours to pass. He knew he should be mad that she disobeyed a direct order, but he also knew he would have done the same thing. He couldn't have left her anymore that she him. Well no harm no foul the storm sounded like it was over and soon they would back at the SGC.

"So Carter, you think the coast is clear?"

"I haven't heard any impacts for a while. I think would should be ok."

"Alright then, lets get back to the gate and go home."

As they were coming back to the village one of the men who chose to stay behindcomes running toward them. "It's gone! Its gone!"

"What's gone?"

"The stone ring! It no longer stands where it once did."

With that he looked over at Carter. She looked just as shocked as he felt. With that they both ran to where the stargate once stood. Sll that was left in its place was a large crater and smoldering rock.

"Colonel?" She hoped she didn't sound as terrrified as she felt."I think we may have a problem."

"Gee Carter, ya think?"

"Well, I think we may be here a while. This is one of the farther planets. It could take years to get here by ship. "

"Well I guess we should making ourselves at home." He couldn't believe it he was trapped on an alien planet. Lord only knew how long a rescue would take if one came at all for that matter. They could assume them dead if they couldn't establish a wormhole. Godd lord what kind of mess has he gotten himself into this time? 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the Stargate was buried. At least that was her theory. If it was destoyed the explosion would have been massive, it would have left mor that just a crater. But no matter how hard she and Jack tried they just didn't have the tools to penatrate the solid rock. It could take a life time to get through it all. So while her and Jack still put time into digging daily, that time was getting less and less everyday. I think we are just starting to accept the fact that they weren't going anywhere till a ship came. She and Jack, it still felt a little strange calling him Jack but he had insisted after only a few days, still had hope of rescue but also understood the reality that they were very far away from earth and that a rescue could take a year or more to get here. Depending on how long it took to even get ahold of their allies. Jack had decided that they should probably stick together, so as the rest of the town was rebuilding, they were also helping jack build a house for them to live into to. It was going to be two bedrooms, but still she was nervous. Without all the Sirs and Colonels, lately things have been getting very friendly between them. She was so comfortable in his company. It was so easy to forget who they were here. The things that kept them apart, the regulations and the impropriety of a CO and a 2lC being envolved, didn't seem so daunting. But of course, she had no idea how Jack felt. She knew she had feeling for him for a ling time, but how he felt was still a mystery. So for now she was his friend. They were each others last link to the world they left behind. 

Jack stood back in the trees and watched as Sam stared out at the lake. She really was a beautiful woman. He had always known that, but the time spent on Edora seemed to soften her somehow. Her hair was a little longer and she wore the dresses that Laira had given her. She had even tanned a bit from all the work out in the sun trying to help rebuild the town they would no have to call home indefinitly. He was drawn to her, always had been, but now her pull was even stronger on him andhis defenses were weakening. All the reasons and barriers he used to distance himself from her didn't seem to apply here. He still stood there though, unable to take that next step. He knew he was kidding himself with thoughts that he had a chance with a women like Sam. So he contented himself with watching from afar. Happy in the knowledge that eventhough trapped on an alien world, light years from earth, this place had it's good points. They were safe from the Goauld and most of all, at least he was stranded with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Thanks for all the reviews and the support. I am kinda shooting from the hip right now, never was much of a writer. Have all kind of ideas just never been to successful at putting them into words. Anyway, here is chapter three hope you like it. Oh yeah I don't own all the dvd's yet so I am guessing at the names. Sorry for any errors.

Poor Sam seemed to be going a little stir crazy to Jack. He figured it was because she had nothing to apply her mind to, nothing really challenging anyway. So he thought he would do something for her. Maybe try and make her feel a little better. So for the better part of a week with a lot of help for Garan in the village he set out to make her a gift.

"Well who would've believed that Sam Carter could learn how to cook?" Jack said laughing. Smacking him on the arm and laughing "Who knew that Laira was such a good teacher?"

"You never cease to amaze me Carter, two months ago you were lethal with toast and now you can pull off dinner for two from scratch and it is actually good. I think you earned yourself a little reward." With that Jack got up from the table and went to his room to pull out the gift he had worked on for the better part of a week with a lot of help from Garan. "Here I kinda made you something. You seemed a little down and I thought you could use a little pick me up." Handing her the package wrapped in a piece of cloth, she noticed for the first time that Jack seemed nervous. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever seen him nervous. Jack is a master at hiding what he is thinking and feeling to other people, but sure enough he was looking at the floor and scuffing his toe into the floor almost as if he was afraid to look her in the eye. Taking the present she touched that he would go to the trouble just to brighten her mood. Slowly she started to unwrap it all the while eyeing Jack curiously. "Jack ? How? This must have taken you forever. It is beautiful. Thank you. But I don't understand?"

"Well you always seem to get lost in thought and I know from experience you never stop thinking. I thought maybe a journal would help you sort your thoughts and find some peace."

Looking at the handmade leather bound book; Sam had never been more touched. "Thank you Jack. It is the most thoughtful gift I have ever gotten."

"Yeah well I couldn't have you telling me all the things that go through your head. I only understand one in ten words out your mouth anyway." He couldn't believe he had said that. Finally have a real moment with her. And he has to go and cover it up with sarcasm. Way to go Jack. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard her get up and move over to stand in front of him. Her voice startled him out of his thoughts to see her standing mere inches in front of him.

" Thank you again. It is beautiful, I will cherish it." With that she surprised them both by stretching up to gently touch his lips for a kiss. "Goodnight Jack"

With that she turned down around and headed for her room.

"Sam" turning back to face him at the threshold of her room "Yeah Jack?"

Walking over to her he couldn't believe what he was about to do, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. Walking over to where she stood hesitating for moment "If you are gonna do something like that you should do it right" Without another word he pulled her into a kiss that seared both there souls leaving them breathless. "Goodnight Sam, sweetdreams" He whispered into her ear and then turned and went to his room gently closing the door behind him.

Sam was stunned, did that just really happen or was she dreaming? Sweet dream? Oh she was gonna dream and they were gonna be good. Walking into her room, she sat down on her bed with a pencil and a lamp to make her first entry into her new journal.

__

Jack kissed me tonight. I can't believe it, it was the most amazing kiss of my life, and if I have anything to do with it it sont be our last………………….


	4. Chapter 4

****

Well here we go another chapter. Please keep the reviews coming. Don't know if it is worth writing without your input.

It had been seven months since that fateful kiss. Sam still couldn't believe how much her life had changed. They had gotten into a routine. In the mornings Jack would go to the fields and help the rest of the men from the village in the fields and she would go to Laira's. Sam had managed to learn how to weave sew and cook in the span of a few months. She had even surprised herself. In the afternoons when Jack got back she would have their meal waiting on him. Then they just did the things around the house that need doing, cutting firewood and getting water, everyday things. Every afternoon they would go for a walk by the lake. And somewhere in the middle of all that her and Jack had gotten close, really close. She couldn't even really tell you when it happened just that it did and that she wouldn't change it for the world. They started holding hands on their walks without either of them knowing how, just that one day they were. Sam would snuggle with him on the couch at night and they would talk. They would talk about everything, the people they left behind, what we thought they were up to know, what kind of music was out, who won the Stanley Cup. Silly stuff really but I have never felt closer to anyone in my life. And that is when it happened the most amazing moment of my life.

" Hey Sam you still awake?"

"Yeah just watching the fire" Answering him I shift my position so I can look at him from the position we are in on the couch.

" I was thinking today, about something Garan said, that he was right and I was wasting time. But I don't want to rush you or anything so maybe.."

"Jack your rambling, what's the matter?"

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself, Jack closed his eyes "Sam will you marry me? I know that a ship could come tomorrow and that it could cause problems if we ever made it back to earth, but I don't want to waste the time we have I don't want to live thinking that it could all be over tomorrow. I want to be with you, forever"

She was speechless. All she could do was sit there and stare at him. Did she hear him right did he just propose. She noticed the worried look on his face and realized she hadn't answered him yet. Looking him strait in the eye she could feel the tears welling up in her own as she uttered "Yes" so softly she wasn't sure that he had heard her. That was until he swept her into a searing kiss. One that lasted a very long time and promised amazing things to come.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Well I want to say thank you for to all those who have taken the time to give me reviews. I really appreciate the effort. Well here is the next installment.

Their wedding was magical. Jack was determined to mix the traditions of Earth with the traditions of their new home. Laira made same a beautiful white dress as a wedding present from Jack. They had decided to write their own vows, seeing as neither of them could remember the traditional earth vows in entirety. The whole village was there and the reception turned into a huge party. But the most special thing of all that truly put Sam into tears, was that Jack had searched the whole village for the best of the metal workers and managed to have a wedding band made for Sam. It was nothing more than a simple band from something akin to silver but it was the simple fact that he knew she wanted one that amazed her.

Slipping into the married life was nothing to difficult; the only difference in her life was the sleeping arrangements. It had been two months now since they were wed and she had never been happier in her life. Strange as it seems she was missing her old life less and less everyday. Jack was more contented than she had ever seen him too. Life here was simple and uncomplicated.

Time passed with ease for both of them. Neither really noticed its passing, life just went on. Before they knew it Sam was pregnant. Both kinda figured it would happen pretty quickly. Janet wasn't around with her handy pills and shots to prevent it. Jack and Sam hadn't thought of rescue seriously in a while, and with her growing belly neither really cared.

It was a amazing shock when one actually came. It was the middle of the night and they were sound asleep in their bed when it came. 

"Sam! Sammy! You here….Sam!"

"Jack ! Did you here that? I could have sworn I heard dad."

" Sam honey you were dreaming. Just go back to sleep"

"Sam! Jack! You guys in there?"

"I don't think that was a dream Jack" "Oh for crying out loud……"

Jack got out of bed and nearly flew to the door with Sam right on his heels. Swinging the door open "Jacob?"

Jacob just stood there, he couldn't believe he had finally found his daughter. It had taken him some serious arm pulling and pulling in markers from all over the galaxy to get out here. Taken him over a year but he was finally here. He was almost in tears when he pulled his daughter in his arms. "Sammy, god I am so glad you are alright. I thought I would never see you again. Are you okay? I so sorry it took me so long I got here as soon as I could" 

"Dad I am fine I swear, we both are. Jack has been taking real good care of me." She told her dad as she led him into their house and over to the table. She turned to put on the tea when Jacob finally noticed her belly.

"Sam, are you _pregnant?" _

"Um…. Yeah dad I am. There is a lot that has happened in the last 16months. Jack?" Looking over at her husband she could see the apprehention in his eyes. Poor man was nervous about telling her father that he managed to marry her and get her pregnant in a little over a year.

"Well dad, Jack and I are married and I figure I am about 5 months along. Surprise!" She couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice as she watched the shock play across her father's face and the worry across her husband's. 

"I guess that makes you dad now huh?" Jack figured there really wasn't much Jacob could do now so he was gonna have a little fun with him.

"Well, this should make for an interesting trip." 

"Dad I can't go back now, I don't want to deliver on a ship. It has to wait till after I deliver."

"Sam I can have ya'll home in three weeks. It only took me this long to get here because I had to fly that ship across the galaxy, but the was home for you is only to the nearest planet with a Stargate. Three weeks tops and I can have you both home, and you can have a real doctor look at you."

"Sam I think it is a good idea. Lord knows I would feel better after Janet gave both you and the baby a once over."

"You sure you wanna go home? What about the consequenses? You up for that?"

"Ah Hammond will be so tickled to have us back I doubt we will get any flack at all. He probably expects it. Plus I wanna see Teal'c and Spacemonkey, not to mention Cassie. Let's go."

"Alright, earth bound we go. Tomorrow I want to say good bye to everyone before we go though. I am gonna miss this place to you know."

" I know. Jacob, I guess this means we are going home. You wanna get some sleep before morning?"

"Nah you kids get some sleep. I am gonna send a long range message to earth. Let them know that I found you guys and that you are both fine and that you will be home soon."

"Night Dad. I still can't believe you're here. Wow. See you in the morning."

"Night Jacob, make yourself at home. We'll see ya in a few hours."

Going back to their bedroom both of them were in shock. In the span of an hour everything had changed. They were finally going home. To live the life they left behind without losing the people they had become.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Sorry this took so long to get up, but the kids were sick and all. Hope you all like it!

Jacob walked back to the tel'tac in a state of shock. He knew that Sam and Jack would have to move on to accept that they were trapped and to get on with their lives til a rescue got to them, but damn! MARRIED!! Geez, he was so not going to be the one to tell all their friends on Earth. If he had to be shocked they would too. Sam did look happy, happier than he had seen her in a really long time, but Jack? Well, he just hoped that everything worked out for them and the change to adjusting to life back on earth wasn't too much for them. 

"SGC Command this is Jacob come in" He had to wait for the long range communications to reach earth still trying to figure out just what to say and what to leave out. Should he tell them that they were married? Or just leave it all up to Sam and Jack?

"Jacob this is Hammond. Did you find Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" 

"That's an affirmative. Both are alive and well. We will be leaving in the morning for the trip to the nearest stargate. We should arrive in about two weeks I will contact you as soon as we land."

"That is great news I will let everyone here know that they are ok. I know Daniel and Teal'c will be relieved."

"See you in a few weeks George. Out"

"Take care Jacob and give them our best."

Sam and Jack made the rounds that morning saying goodbye to all the friends they had made in their time on Edora. It was a very emotional morning, which brought Sam to tears.

"It's ok honey. Now that we know how to get here and what stargate to use. Maybe they can bring some equipment back and unbury the stargate that way we can visit." Jack hated it when she cried, which was a lot lately, and was trying anything to make her feel better.

" I know, I know. You just want me to stop crying huh?" She couldn't help the small smile and the laughter in her voice. He always looked like a scared little boy when she cried. It was almost funny.

"Of course not Sam, it's just you know I never gonna be good at these kinda things." He was grinning though, he knew she understood.

Jacob was just standing in the doorway to the cargo hod just watching his daughter and her husband. They really did make a nice couple. But it was still going to take Jacob a while to get used to the whole thing though. He was definitely going to have to be the first one through the gate. He had to be there to see the faces of everyone when they saw them together. Especially when they saw that Sam was pregnant. Chuckling to himself Jacob went back to the helm and left them alone to talk.

The trip to the stargate was long and boring. Jack was getting grumpy, Sam was getting antsy and Jacob was getting fed up with both of them. But thankfully they arrived soon enough. Standing in front of the open stargate Jacob said, "See you two on the other side, I will keep the door open for ya" With that he was gone leaving Sam and Jack standing there.

"So you nervous?" Jack asked his wife.

"A little how about you?"

"Nah, I'm just not looking forward to Frasier's needles is all."

"We're gonna be ok through this right?"

"Sam, I love you and we will be fine. Promise. Now we let's go home. I think they are waiting on us."

With that he gave Sam a gentle kiss on the lips and took her hand. And together they walked through the gate and back home.


End file.
